


Other Things

by slashyrogue



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013)
Genre: Coronavirus, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex Without Phones, Quarantine, social distancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23389906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: Adam and Nigel practice social distancing in their own special way.
Relationships: Nigel (Charlie Countryman)/Adam Raki
Comments: 6
Kudos: 83





	Other Things

“Darling?”

The quiet knock made Adam twitch and turn away from the door as it opened. He closed his eyes tight as he heard Nigel walk inside.

“Star, I know you’re awake.”

“Go away, Nigel.”

He felt the bed dip as Nigel ignored him but kept himself far enough away. “I’m sorry.”

“No, you aren’t.”

“I wouldn’t come and tell you I’m sorry if I wasn’t, Star. There would be no fucking reason to even—“

Adam turned to look at him and his eyes still stung from his tears. “What you said was mean.”

He sighed when Nigel reached out to touch his face but stopped just short. “I miss you.”

“It’s not safe,” Adam whispered, “You’ve been outside and...”

“I wore a mask, Star. I stayed away from everyone. No one was coughing or sneezing or even fucking breathing if they didn’t have to. It’s perfectly safe.”

Adam shook his head and moved further away.

“No,” Adam said firmly, “I don’t want to and I won’t want to. So if you want sex that badly you can....”

Nigel stood up fast, nearly falling into their closet, and laughed.

“Are you serious right now, Adam? You think I wish I could touch you because I’m horny? I can jerk off, Darling. And you really fucking think I’d go out there and find some stranger to fuck? That I even can imagine fucking someone other than you?”

Adam’s vision blurred through his tears. “You...”

“I love you, Star. You. We could never touch again and it would only be you.”

He sniffled. “I love you too, Nigel. I’m sorry if...I’m not...I can’t...”

Nigel handed him the tissue box and Adam took one to wipe his eyes.

“It was a shit thing to say, Star. I’ll admit it. And yes I’m fucking frustrated. But this too will pass. We’ve been around each other so much since this all started and to not be able to touch you, not even a little...it’s maddening. But we can do other things.”

Adam frowned. “Like what?”

Nigel smiled. “Do you remember when I went to Romania for those few weeks last summer? When I called you on the phone?”

Adam felt himself blush as he remembered. Nigel had called him every night and they’d talked about what they’d do to each other sexually if they were together. He’d really liked hearing the uptakes of Nigel’s breath and moans while he touched himself.

“Yes.”

He took his phone out of his pocket. “I can go into the next room and call you, if you’d like.”

Adam shook his head and watched Nigel’s face fall. “No,” he whispered, laying on his back, “I want you to talk to me here. You can....sit in the chair.”

Nigel smiled and walked over to the armchair that sat in the corner of their bedroom. Adam felt his penis getting interested now, for the first time in weeks, and touched himself over his jeans as he opened the bedside table. 

“Are you getting excited, Darling?”

“Yes. I...I miss you, Nigel,” he whispered, taking out the lubricant. 

“Adam...”

He undid the first few buttons on his jeans with shaky hands. “Tell me, Nigel. What do you wish you could do to me?”

“Do you feel my hand, Star?”

“Yes,” Adam sighed, pushing his jeans and briefs down, “I...I...”

“Your pretty cock is in my hand, Darling. It loves to be stroked so fast but I’m gonna take this slow.”

Adam wet his hand before he wrapped a hand around himself and started to stroke, closing his eyes as he imagined Nigel touching him. “Nigel...”

“You always get so eager so fast, Star,” Nigel whispered, “So ready to come so quickly.” 

“Nigel what….” 

“I’m taking my time,” Nigel groaned, “Because I love to watch as it builds in you, Star. The way your entire body just….melts. That’s why I want to go slow. So slow you’ll feel like you’re gonna explode.” 

Adam whined, slowing his hand now. “I...I want to touch you too.” 

Nigel huffed out a breath. “You aren’t touching me already, Darling? Then whose soft hand is this?” 

“Nigel…” 

“You’re going too fast, Star,” Nigel groaned, “But you’re always eager to see me come too. Aren’t you, you dirty little thing?” 

Adam felt the build up in his belly and his hand shook as he slowed down more. “Yes. I...I like to hear you. Let me hear you, Nigel.” 

He could hear the slick sound as Nigel sped up, and the very idea only made Adam more excited. He knew he wouldn’t last much longer. 

“Your mouth,” he whispered, “I want your mouth, Nigel.” 

“Adam, fuck.” 

“Are you licking me?”   
  


“Oh baby, yes my tongue is all over your beautiful cock. You taste so good, Star. I’m….ughhhh!” 

Adam moaned and opened his eyes to watch Nigel succumb. He threw back his head on the chair and the spurt of cum that slipped out of his hand only made Adam’s mouth water. 

“I want to taste it,” Adam gasped, not stopping his hand, “I….” 

“You are tasting it, Darling,” Nigel said hoarsely, holding up his messy hand, “Can you taste it?” 

Adam closed his eyes and two fingers to his lips, groaning. “Nigel, you taste so….” 

“I’m speeding up, Star,” Nigel said, still panting, “My fingers are going in your pretty little hole now. Do you want my cock, Adam?” 

Adam cried out. “Nigel, please!” 

“You’re so tight, Darling,” Nigel purred, “So perfectly tight and wet. I’m gonna fuck you till you can’t move.” 

Adam came with a shout, lifting up his hips as he spilled into his palm. He kept on stroking, gasping for air, and then stopped to open his eyes. 

Nigel smiled at him, his face flushed, and Adam wanted to kiss him more than he ever had before. 

“I love you, Nigel.” 

“I love you, Adam. Fuck you look so beautiful.” 

“So do you,” Adam said, his eyelids heavy, “Thank you….for doing that with me.” 

“Oh Darling, you never have to thank me for getting to watch you when you come for me. It’s my favorite show.” 

Adam smiled. “I like watching you too.” 

Nigel kicked off his pants and tossed his shirt to the floor. “Now I think it’s time for a shower.” 

Adam tried to catch his breath. “Yes, that’s a good idea.” 

He watched Nigel walk across the bedroom and stop at the door. “No more going outside for groceries, Darling. I can’t take doing this again. Two weeks, you said. Once that’s over...”

Adam nodded. “We will get our groceries delivered from now on.” 

Nigel laughed. “I already placed the fucking order the day you told me I couldn’t touch you. Nothing will keep you from me again, not even this goddamn virus.” 

He let out a long breath and let his eyes travel down Nigel’s body. “Can we….do this again tomorrow?” 

Nigel smiled. “Oh Darling, if I have my way we’ll do this at least many times a day until then.” 

Adam’s throat felt dry. “I love you, Nigel.” 

“I’ll keep the shower warm for you, Star. Clean the cum off so it doesn’t get too dry.” 

The door closed and Adam grabbed the wipes from their bedside drawer, his hands shaking as he looked at the clock.

Twelve days, nine hours, and six minutes. 

He took off his clothes, tossed them over the side of the bed, and wiped off the mess as best he could. 

Nigel’s words came back to him as he ran the damp wipe over his hands and Adam blushed. 

_‘You dirty little thing”_

He tossed the dirty wipe into the trash can, looked at the closed door, and wondered just how long it would be until they could do it again. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
